My Sweet Dreams
by Makoou-chan
Summary: Desde Que Kidou se fue... Sakuma no ha dejado de pensar en alguien especial, pero... Como se le declarará? Advertencia de YAOI ! Sakuma x Genda.
1. El comienzo de todo

Bueno este es mi primer Fic ^^ …. Espero que les guste :) Es de una de mis parejas favoritas : Genda x Sakuma. (L)

Tengo que Aclarar algunas cosas antes de empezar: Primero esta historia transcurre después de que Kidou abandonara Teikoku para ir a Raimon OK?

Esta Historia esta narrada desde el punto de vista de Sakuma, pero en algunas partes esta narrada por un narrador oki?

& Otra cosa más:

Pensamiento: (( Pensamiento xD ))

Acción: ** Acción **

& Eso !

**Disclaimer: **_Inazuma Eleven__**NO **__me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5. Yo solo tomo a los _

_personajes para crear historias sin fines de lucro, solamente para ayudar un poco al público a quitarse el estrés… _

My Sweet Dreams

Todo comenzó el día en que llegaste a Teikoku… Aún lo recuerdo…. El Día más Feliz de mi vida….

**[ Flash Back ]**

_El Profesor ya había llegado a clase. Estaban todos en silencio, hasta que el Maestro lo interrumpió:_

_-Bueno Estudiantes, antes de empezar, ha llegado un alumno nuevo a este salón. Ha venido desde….(invéntale uno)…. Y espero que lo reciban con mucho apoyo y respeto-dijo el profesor- Ahora dejemos que entre y se presente.-_

_Cuando se abrió la puerta, no le tomé tanta importancia, pero por alguna razón, mire igual. Y Ahí estabas tú: Un poco nervioso y asustado. Te acercaste lentamente al pizarrón y exclamaste muy nervioso:_

_-Mmm...… H-Hola ** Muy nervioso **… Y-yo soy Koujirou Genda y soy… - Todo el mundo estaba atento por lo que ibas a decir…. Menos yo. - …soy ** Todos los alumnos miran **.. soy un nuevo estudiante?_

_En ese momento, todos cayeron al piso. Como podías decir algo tan obvio? Realmente eras un idiota._

_-Bueno, pasa a sentarte al final de sala…. – Dijo nuestro profesor._

_Pasaron las clases y era hora de recreo. Kidou, mi mejor amigo, se había acercado a ti para saber más acerca de ti. Incluso se ofreció a hacerte un recorrido por la escuela._

_Al final de clases, teníamos el entrenamiento de Fútbol. Kidou te había invitado para presenciar el entrenamiento, porque me había dicho que a ti te gustaba ( Vaya.. en unas horas Kidou puede sacar mucha información) entonces te vi llegar. Te sentaste en las bancas y Kidou se te acerco._

_-Koujirou ! Que bueno que viniste! Quiero presentarte a alguien…-Le dijo muy animado mi amigo.-_

_En ese momento, Kidou me llamó, pero por alguna razón me puse nervioso. No sabia como presentarme ante ti… Pero me acerqué._

_-Koujirou, este es mi gran amigo… Sakuma.-Dijo Kidou_

_-Emm… Hola Sakuma…..- Dijiste nerviosamente.-_

_-Ehh…Y-yo me llamo Jirou Sakuma… Espero que lo estés pasando bien aquí en Teikoku….-Dije nerviosamente (( Vaya.. esto es más difícil de lo que parece… )) -… y dime… Cuantos años tienes, Koujirou Genda? _

_- Yo? Emm…Tengo 15 años…-Respondiste riendo nerviosamente._

_-aah…15? –Gritamos con Kidou- No Podía tener 15 ! Se veía mucho mayor… Bueno, aunque por algo había llegado a nuestro salón…-_

_Esque…. Te veias mayor… como de 17…- Dijo Sorprendido Kidou.-_

_- Si… todos dicen lo mismo… ^-^''' – Respondiste con una gotita en la cabeza-_

_En ese momento te levantaste y me estrechaste tu mano:_

_Bueno, Espero que seamos buenos amigos, Sakuma…- Dijiste muy feliz. .- Al parecer se _

_te __había acabado el nerviosismo y habías tomado un poco de confianza.-_

_- Claro que si… ^o^ ** Estrechando su mano** - Te respondí dándonos un apretón de manos…_

_Ejeem Ejeem….. Y…. Cambiando de tema… cuando pasamos por aquí me dijiste que te gustaba el Fútbol no? – Pregunto __Kidou__.-_

_Claro, yo soy…- No pudiste terminar la palabra cuando un balón se dirigía directo hacia ti, pero en un acto seguido, una pared de luz lo cubrió, deteniendo el tiro y agarrando el balón con una de sus manos.-_

_Ohhhh ! *0* Viste eso Sakuma? Es increible ! – Exclamo sorprendido Kidou por ese gran poder que tenias.-_

_Si claro…. Es impresionante :D - Dije (( No pensé que seria portero… se veía tan normal… casi como si no jugara Fútbol…..)).-_

_Como se dieron cuenta… Soy portero ^^, tuve que abandonar a mi equipo… por lo que pensé que aquí en Teikoku Habría un club :) – Dijiste Feliz_

_Eh, Sakumaa, Que tal si se une a nuestro equipo? Además tu sabes… nos falta un portero…- Me pregunto Kidou .-_

_Mmm… Por mi esta bien :) , Bienvenido al Equipo, Genda._

_Gracias, Sakuma…_

_A partir de ese día, nos volvimos los mejores amigos junto con Kidou… Éramos inseparables, además también nos unía un sentimiento… El Fútbol. Ganamos muchos partidos a partir de ese día… en cada copa Futbol Frontera, Ganábamos siempre… pero Aun quise acercarme un poco mas a ti… Aunque éramos amigos, no teníamos la misma confianza como la que tenías con Kidou… Por eso, un día en que falto Kidou, me dispuse a charlar contigo…_

_De que querías hablarme, Sakuma?-Preguntaste.-_

_Mmm… bueno…. Etto… (( Por que me pongo tan nervioso? Si es solo un amigo…))… Me gustaría que tuviéramos la misma confianza que la confianza que tienes con Kidou…((mmm...… Que digo ahora? ))… eso…-Te dije.-_

_Entonces para empezar… Te parece si te digo Saku-Chan? – Me Preguntaste- … y tu me puedes decir Genda-Kun ! ^0^.-_

_**Leve Sonrojo**… bueno, Genda-Kun… (( arrrg…! Por que me pasa esto!))_

_** Sonrisa ** No te preocupes, Puedes confiar en mi Saku-chan ! **Apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sakuma**_

_** Sonrojo hasta mas no poder ** ….- _

_Estas bien…? Estás rojo…:/-Me preguntaste.-_

_Yo? Rojo? Claro que no ! ** Tocándose la cara ** (( Cieloos ! Estoy ardiendoo !….)) _

_Bueno, Saku-chan… tengo que ir a casa… Nos vemos mañana…- Dijiste y despidiendote, te fuiste…-_

_Espera…! _

_Ehh?_

Uhhh…. ** Suspenso ** Que pasará ?

Espero subir pronto el prox capitulo ! ( Si me sigue la inspiración será esta semana)

Bueno… les gustó? :) Comenten! se acepta cualquier critica !

Sayoo !


	2. La Decisión de Kidou

Hooolaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Gomen~ por la demora... esque he tenido Examenes & otras cosas... ¬¬...

& este cap me inspire viendo un Capitulo de Inazuma Eleven hace un rato... xD (( No tiene nada que veer con el capitulo eso si xDD))

Bueno.. mi meta hoy es subir 2 capitulos ! Por lo que no los voy hacer esperar más ! ^w^

Capitulo 2: '' La decision de Kidou''

_-Espera ! _

_-Ehh? Que sucede? - Preguntó Genda._

_-mm...pues...((Que hago? Osea.. me verá raro si lo invito a mi casa...no.. no puedo..)).-...pues... no nada... Nos vemos mañana...-Dije._

_-Seguro? Bueno.. Adios Saku-chan! - Dijo no muy convencido Genda (( ...Que raro.. nunca lo habia visto actuando así..))_

_Y al decir esto... Koujirou abandonó el lugar..._

_Pasaron 2 largos años desde ese momento... el momento en que no me atreví a preguntarle '' eso '' a Genda. __Bueno... Hace 2 semanas nos enfrentamos a Raimon, por lo que hace unos días vi actuar raro a Kidou. Me acerqué y le pregunte:_

_- Kidou? Pasa algo?..Lo que sucede es que hace días que te veo algo extraño..._

_-Pues... No no es nada, no importa.- y al decir esto, Kidou se fue de la banca y se puso a entrenar.._

_-Kidou... (( Que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza Kidou? Quiero saber...))_

_Así que Sakuma decidió ir a entrenar, pero una tetrica voz les anunció:_

_- KIDOU ! Más te vale entrenar bien, porque nos enfrentaremos a Raimon, LA PROXIMA SEMANA !- Anuncio Kageyama ( LO ODIO ! ¬¬)_

_- H-Hai ! - Respondieron Todos._

_-Muy bien, todos a entrenar ! - Dijo Kidou. (( Yo... no puedo seguir así...))_

_Más tarde... Casa de Kidou..._

_-El señor Kageyama me anunció que tendrá un partido, no es cierto?- Pregunto el Padre de Kidou._

_-Asi es Padre..., pero... Qué hay respecto de la adopción de Haruna?- Dijo Kidou._

_-Pues... El señor Kageyama me dio una muy buena idea... Si tu ganas el partido, podrás ver a Haruna siempre que quieras y la adoptaremos... pero de lo contrario_

_no la verás nunca más..._

_- Pero, Padre ! _

_- Lo siento, ya tomé mi decisión... así que tendrás que Ganar si la quieres ver...- dijo el padre de Kidou._

_Al otro Día... En Clases..._

_- Kidou ! _

_-Kidou ! _

_- Sakuma, Genda... que gusto...** Voz triste y pensativa **- Dijo Kidou (( Tendré que derrotar a Raimon...))_

_-Eh? Pasa algo? - Pregunto Koujirou._

_- No nada, no te preocupes Koujirou-kun... estoy bien... (( Supongo...))_

_-Kidou... (( Esto no está bien... algo le pasa y mi deber como amigo es averiguar cual es))_

_-Oye, Saku-chan!_

_-Dime Genda-kun...?_

_-En Verdad... te sientes preparado para enfrentarte a Raimon?-Pregunto Genda_

_-Pues...(( El y sus preguntas extrañas... ¬¬))... Claro! Además si perdemos no llegaremos al torneo nacional como siempre, pero Raimon es muy fuerte.. por lo que debemos entrenar mucho más!...Cierto Ki..._

_Al Mirar al lado, Kidou habia desaparecido,_

_-Pues... Saku-chan.. parece que Kidou se fue... ^-^'''- Dijo Genda_

_-Al parecer si...((¬¬''' ))_

_-Entonces... Debemos entrenar más no es cierto?_

_-Claro que si ! ** Tono de capitán ** HAY QUE SER LOS MEJORES!_

_-Hai! ^0^_

_El día del partido..._

_-Y SE TERMINA EL PRIMER TIEMPO ! El INSTITUTO IMPERIAL VA GANANDO 2-0 !_

_-Ya no los necesito... Son unos débiles...- Y al decir esto, Kageyama se fue con el detective..._

_-Se ha ido...- dijo Endou._

_-Así es...Al fin...-Dijo Kidou._

_-Bueno... A jugar...! ** Voz Alegre ** ...Jijijiji ! - Dijo Endou._

_Mas tarde..._

_-Y SE TERMINA EL PARTIDO ! RAIMON GANA 3-2 ! _

_-Es imposible...** Voz Triste ** -dijo Sakuma._

_-Pero... Esta derrota nos servirá de ayuda ! Creemos un nuevo estilo de fútbol ! - Exclamó Genda._

_-Si... Claro..._

_1 mes después..._

_-Kidou ! Dime que te sucede ! Has estado 2 semanas así... por lo que es mi obligación saber que te sucede...! - Exclamo muy molesto Sakuma._

_-Verás...yo... me cambiaré de equipo..._

_-Qué?- Dijo Sakuma sorprendido._

_-Yo... Lo siento, Sakuma... Me iré a Raimon para estar cerca de Haruna... y además me gusta mucho el estilo de Endou... Se qué llegaré lejos... y tengo el presentimiento de que nos volveremos a ver. Antes de irme... Quiero que te encargues de el equipo y que los saques adelante junto con Genda... Genda es una buena persona, así que espero que sigas siendo amigo de él... Bueno, no tengo más que decir... Nos volveremos a ver... Sakuma...-Dijo Kidou, al parecer habia tomado su decisión._

_-Kidou... Yo..te extrañaré mucho... Fuiste mi mejor amigo y nos guiaste a ser los mejores y yo no se si podré..._

_-Sé que lo harás...-_

_-Hai ! Es una promesa. ** Estrechando su mano**_

_-Claro ** Gran apretón de manos**_

_[Fin Flash Back]_

-Pensar que hace 2 años... Kidou..se fue...-Dijo Sakuma

-Así es... Justo este mismo día...** Voz triste**-Dijo muy triste Genda.- Pero dime algo...

-Si? Que sucede Genda-kun?-Preguntó Sakuma.

-A ti... Te gustaba Kidou no es cierto?

-Qué dices? Claro Que no! -Dijo Sakuma ** Sonrojo ** (( El y sus preguntas... xD ))

-No me mientas...- ** Voz Extraña (? **

-Bueno... Solo un poco...** Voz Sonrojada*... Además ... Por qué quieres saber?...Te importa?-Dijo Sakuma Demasiado Sonrojado.

-Pues...La verdad es que... No lo sé... Lo Siento Saku-chan-Dijo Muy Apenado Koujirou. (( No pensé que reaccionaría así... No debí...))

-Pues claro que no ...! ¬¬''''... Solo querías saber porque eres un metido !...-

- L-lo siento... aunque no es por eso.. Saku-chan...-

-Entonces... Por qué?-Preguntó Sakuma.

-Porque... te he visto muy apenado desde que Kidou se fue... y te he escuchado llorar todas las noches...Pero al parecer... no te debí haber preguntado...** Voz Triste y Melancólica **

-Por qué? ** Sorprendido ** está bien... yo debería pedirte disculpas... No debí haber reaccionado así...-Dijo Sakuma.

-Bueno... No Importa... Supongo que... A mi también me afectó la salida de Kidou.. Pero nunca me gusto ^^ !

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio... Al parecer esos 2 estaban muy pensativos...

- En todo caso... ya no me importa...- Dijo Sakuma.

-Por qué? - Preguntó Koujirou

-Porque al menos tengo un amigo que me acompaña.. y que también tengo mucho en común con él...!

- que bueno que pienses eso, Saku-chan...

-Por qué? :)

-Porque desde que te conoci... Siempre pensé que seríamos los mejores amigos... & Que aunque no tuvieramos esa cercanía en un principio... siempre tuve esa esperanza..! :)

-D-de verás? ** Leve sonrojo**

-Clarooo! ^^

-Genda...Tú eres mi mejor amigo... Eres el mejor...- Dijo Sakuma.

-y lo seremos siempre no?

-Claro, es una promesa... ** Apretón de manos **

Y Kojirou y Sakuma charlaron un buen rato, de hecho toda la tarde... Estaban pasando un buen rato... por lo que ha Koujirou se le pasó la hora y se dio cuenta que debía irse...

- Estoy pasando un buen rato contigo Genda..! ** Riendo** -

- En serio?... Bueno... Pero...Tengo que irme...-Dijo Genda.

Y al decir esto, Genda se levantó pero...

- No... Por favor...- Dijo Sakuma dándole un abrazo por detrás... (? xD)...-

-A-Ah?... Pero tengo que irme a casa...! ** Sonrojado**

-Dame una buena razón.. Además estaría muy aburrido si me voy a casa...- Dijo Sakuma..-

- Pues... (( Una Buena Razón...? Qué le digo! ))

Bueno...este fue el Segundo Capitulo... (( Al fin )) (( Shh! Callate ! ¬¬))...So...

Saaaayooooooooooooooo! ~~


	3. Una buena razón

mmm... Al parecer me demoré mucho en subirlo... xDD... ya sabeeen, entrar a la escuela, exameneees y blah blah blaah... Pero No se preocupen ! Asi que... no los hago esperar más ! Aquí está el Capitulo 3!

Genda: Después de todo... Quién lee tu Fic? xD

Makou:... ¬¬

* * *

Capitulo 3: ''Una buena razón''

_Y al decir esto, Genda se levantó pero..._

_- No... Por favor...- Dijo Sakuma dándole un abrazo por detrás... (? xD)...-_

_-A-Ah?... Pero tengo que irme a casa...! ** Sonrojado**_

_-Dame una buena razón.. Además estaría muy aburrido si me voy a casa...- Dijo Sakuma..-_

_- Pues... (( Una Buena Razón...? Qué le digo! ))_

-...y...?

-Pues...**Voz nerviosa** Mis padres se preocuparán! y-y m-mañana hay examen, no recuerdas?(( Espero sacarme a Saku-chan de encima..))

-mm... eso no es válido, Genda-kun...-Le susurró al oído

-**se altera** Pues entonces...S-si no estudio y me va mal en el examen, me cambiarán de escuela y no te volveré a ver! (( Si si eso servirá.))

En ese momento, Sakuma lo suelta y se echa a llorar desconsoladamente...

-S-Sakuma? Pasa algo?

-Etto...si tu te vas... no sabría que hacer sin ti... Solo superé lo de Kidou porque estabas a mi lado... pero nunca me imagine lo que pasaría si tu te vas de aqui y me dejas...**Ojos llorosos**

-Yo...Dejarte? Claro que nunca lo haría Saku-chan! Tú eres mi mejor amigo, nunca te dejaría, y si algún día pasara... yo me opondría totalmente!

-D-De veras?

-Claro!

-Genda-kun...** Se tira encima de Genda y le da un gran abrazo! **

-S-saku-chan...**Corresponde el abrazo**

Después de unos minutos...

-Bueno... Supongo que debes irte a casa...-dijo Sakuma finalmente

-Asi es...Oye Sakuma...

- Que sucede?

-Gracias...

-eh?- en ese momento... Sakuma comprendió el mensaje de Genda

-Pues... Adiós, nos vemos mañana.

-Bueno... Adiós Genda-kun!

-...((Creo que... me enamoré de Genda-kun))- y al pensar esto, Sakuma se fue a su casa.

Al otro día, Sakuma tenía planeado llegar temprano para pasar más tiempo con Genda, estaba muy emocionado, ya que invitaría a Genda a salir después de clases. Al levantarse, Se dio un baño, comió algo y salio corriendo de su casa. Al llegar a la escuela, esperó y esperó ... Aunque le sorprendió que no hubiera nadie en el instituto.

-Quizás... llegué más temprano de lo que pensaba.-

20 minutos después... Nada. (absolutamente nada xD)

-pff...**Cansancio**.. que cansado estoy...((¿Por qué carajos no hay nadie?)) Llamaré a Genda...-Dijo sacando su teléfono.

-...-Espera...Espera...-¿H-Hola? ** Tono de sueño**¿Sakuma?-((WTF?))-

-Genda? Sabes? Estoy en el instituto, pero no aparece nadie! ¿¡ Por qué demonios no llegas?-Pregunto un enojado Sakuma.

-¿En el instituto? ¿Qué no sabes?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hoy en la mañana anunciaron una remodelación en el instituto, por lo que las clases se suspenderán por el día de hoy!

- ._. ** Quedo hecho de piedra** ( xDD hahahah)

-Entonces... ¿Qué harás? Supongo que tus padres están en sus trabajos... Y también imagino que no llevaste contigo las llaves de tu casa eh?

- ... Callate si? No arruines lo que me queda de dignidad ok?-((Y si...?))**Se sonroja**((Claro que le preguntaré... No pasará nada cierto?))-..Genda-kun..

-D-dime?

-¿Puedo ir a tu casa?

-N-nani?

-No tengo donde ir...

-P-Pues.. **Lo piensa**.. Claro Saku-chan.. si no tienes donde ir...

-Gracias Genda-kun! ¡Por eso TE AMO! -(( Fuck... **Se maldice mentalmente** ))- Quize decir... Te veo en tu casa!

- O/O s-supongo que si...- ((Habré escuchado mal?))

*** Fin llamada**

Genda se quedó pensando...

* * *

_Genda POV_

_¿En verdad me ama? ¿ Al fin seré correspondido? **Suspira** Sabia que lo lograría! Pero... Lo mejor será que me vista rapidamente.. Porque aunque sea mi amigo... tengo que desconfiar de el cuando vea una sonrisa de perversión en su cara ¬¬''' _

_Aunque reconosco que cuando dijo eso... Quería llorar de la emoción... ¡ Lo habia olvidado! ¡ Sakuma llegará en unos cuantos minutos! Será mejor que me de un baño y rapido..._

_Fin Genda POV _

_

* * *

_

_Sakuma POV_

_Corria por las calles para llegar lo antes posible al hogar de Genda... ¿ Quién iba a pensar que un chico que tras pasar años de estar enamorado como una fan-girl, nunca se dió cuenta de su otro mejor amigo? Digamos que Genda es mucho más tierno, cariñoso, amigable, solidario, simpático, sexy, lindo, honesto y más preocupado que Kidou-kun. Después de todo Kidou-kun nunca se fijo en mi? **Tono triste** ¿Y en vez de enamorarse de mí, se enamoró de un chico llamado Goenji? Ese maldito... En fin... Kidou se ha ido y el único chico que siempre me apoyo a superarlo fue... el idiota de Genda Koujirou._

_Fin Sakuma POV_

* * *

Después de unos minutos, Sakuma llegó a casa de Genda. Tocó la puerta y esperó... Alguien abrió la puerta, era él.

- ¿ H-Hola?

- Y-yo.. esto...

- No te preocupes.. entra.

- Y dime... que fue lo que pasó en tu casa? - Preguntó Genda mientras caminaba por un gran pasillo hacia la sala de estar.-

- bueno.. yo quería llegar al instituto temprano para poder estar un poco más de tiempo contigo... Y salí de mi casa ignorando a todo el mundo que pasaba a mi lado, asi que cuando llegué y no vi a nadie, decidi llamarte, Una hora después.- Hace una pausa.- Pero... lo principal era estar contigo y decirte algo importante.

-D-de verás?-No lo podía creer. Sería que...-

-Lo he pensado.. y quiero decirte que eres el único gran amigo de toda mi vida.. El unico que me apoyo cuando Kidou-kun abandonó el instituto y no lo podía superar. El unico que confió en mi cuando me iba mal en los exámenes... El unico que..( Y así siguio toda una tarde... :P)... Por lo que m-me gustaría decirte que... Eres el amor de vida y me he enamorado de ti. Te amo, Koujirou Genda.

- Y-yo.. - No tenía palabras, así que prefirió hacer algo.-...- En ese momento, se lanzó sobre Sakuma y le dio un dulce beso, mientras lo acorralaba contra una pared.

-... - Lo único que hizo fue corresponder como un idiota, pero reconoció que esperaba ese beso.-

-... quieres... ser mi novio?

-.. Por supuesto. - y dicho esto le dio otro beso.

Quien diria que Genda pasaría la mejor tarde (y noche, ya que Sakuma se quedo en casa de Genda) de su vida en su casa, con su gran amor?(Ya saben... Genda= Amor hacia Sakuma, Sakuma= Perversión y GendaXSakuma= ... Ya saben ¬/¬)

* * *

Bueno... Les gustó? Pues a mi no xD

Gracias x su paciencia... -.-.. Se que me demoré demasiado...Pero digamos que no tenía mucha inspiracion... :P

Los quiero mucho ! n.n

Sayo! ~

PD: El proximo capi será el final.. bueno? Será uno inesperado!

Reviews? Me conformo con 2 xD Pero.. si quieren escribanme unos cuantos más!


	4. La llamada del fin, My sweet dreams

Hola Amigos! Antes de leer este último capitulo de My Sweet Dreams, no olviden cerrar las puertas y asegurarse de que no esten sus padres (?) xD

Es broma, Bueno ¿ Cómo están? No he tenido mucho tiempo pero conseguí subir los 2 capitulos el mismo día! :D

Bueno... Antes que todo, Gracias por leer mi fic, son mi inspiración ( Junto con Inazuma eleven :3)

Desclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, pero cuando me pertenezca me incluiré en la serie y lo haré Yaoi totaaal ! ** Babaa**

* * *

**Ultimo Capitulo: '' La Llamada del Fin, My Sweet Dreams''**

Recibí esa llamada hace un tiempo, pero no quize decirle a Genda. Pensé que le rompería el corazón. Llevamos 2 semanas desde aquel día en que... bueno ya saben. He intentado decirle, pero cada vez que se lo hago, me quedo mudo... completamente mudo.

Desperté muy cansado, había pasado toda la noche pensando en como decirle, sin quedarme sin palabras, pero nada... absolutamente nada.

Lo único que sabía era algo... Se lo diria de cualquier forma hoy.

-Sakuma ! Hoy es Sábado, pero recibí una llamada del instituto diciendo que harán un discurso sobre el estado académico (?) ( ok ._. No se me ocurria nada) de este.. asi que Levantate!

-Claro...- era el momento perfecto para decirle a Genda, sino no podria decirle y eso significaba hacerle daño.

Se levanto y todo la mañana pensó en como confesarle a Genda...

- Sabes Genda? ... Recibi una llamada en la cual blablablah y entonces significa ... No ! No puedo decirle eso!.. Sería muy malo de mi parte.

-Sakuma... Debes irte !

- Si si ya voy ! ((Estas madres de hoy... ¬¬'' no entienden problemas amorosos..))

-Sakuma...!

-... Si ya voy...-

-Sakuma! Llegarás tarde!

-Solo un momento!

-SAKUMA!

- ¿¡Qué !"·&&/Y&%$· pasa ahora?

- Tienes una llamada cielito! ** Tono dulce**

-Grrr... Voy enseguida...-

Bajó rapidamente las escaleras, sería de nuevo? Afortunadamente era su novio ( digamos que ni tan afortunadamente por el problema que tenía).

- H-Hola Genda-kun.

- Saku-chan! Esperaba hablar contigo!

- De verás? yo también.

- Oye, recibiste la llamada?

-N-NANI?

-La del Instituto, claro :D

-((Fiu...)) Por supuesto que si. ¿Nos veremos alla?

- Claro!

- Bueno, debo colgar. adios amor! Te amoooo!

-Y-yo tam..-Sakuma colgó el telefono-..bien...

* * *

_Sakuma POV_

_Casi me descubren! Lo único malo fue que me dijieron que Genda no podía estar...Bueno.. debo ser fuerte y no ponerme nervioso, es lo peor. Como Genda-kun diria: '' No debes ponerte nervioso, ya que las cosas te saldrán mal, o mucho peor n.n''' ''. Ese fue un buen consejo para Matemáticas, espero que para esto también._

_Fin Sakuma POV_

_

* * *

_

Ya era tarde en el instituto, había llegado hace horas. Era el momento, pero antes debiamos escuchar la premiación a los alumnos.

- Como ya saben, hoy es la premiación más importante del año.- hizo una pausa- Por lo que quiero que den un gran aplauso al siguiente nombre:

-Genda Koujirou= por quinta vez en Matemáticas

- Por favor pasen a recibir estos premios rapidamente. Genda Koujirou a recibido por quinta vez este premio muy importante, así que merece que diga unas palabras:

-Bueno... He aprendido mucho gracias a mis amigos que siempre me apoyaron... Pero especialmente a ti... Mi mejor amigo y actualmente novio Sakuma Jirou.. Gracias por todo. ( Lo sé, el dialogo ese dio asco xD)

-...-Todos miran a Sakuma.

- Q-Qué miran ? (( Pobre Genda... no se como decirle...))

Al fin se había acabado ese infernal dialogo... en la cual Sakuma digamos que fue.. muy y DEMASIADO observado xd.

Estaban Sentados debajo de ese árbol. El mismo donde rocordaron esos momentos pasados y donde Sakuma dio muestra de su amor. Sakuma estaba junto a Genda, los 2 tomados de la mano. Sakuma tenía miedo, pero sentía tranquilidad al estar junto a su novio. Pero que demonios! No debia pensar eso ahora, debia decirle. Y ese era el momento.

- Genda-kun, debo hablar contigo.

-Que pasa? ¿ Es algo malo?

- No, pero es algo serio.- Hizo una gran pausa para pensarlo ( Espero que sepan de que se trata o bueno, aqui termina la incognita)...- Hace unas semanas recibi una llamada del Entrenador de Raimon, Hibiki-san. Me dijo que mi fuerza era suficiente y he sobresalido entre ustedes, mis compañeros de equipo. Pero ese no es el punto. El me dijo que por esa razón habia quedado como un seleccionado para la seleccion de Japon. Lo que significa es que si quedo entre ellos...-Le caen lagrimas.- Me tendre que alejar de ti... Quien sabe, semanas, meses, años, etc... Por eso pense que si te lo decia, se te iba a romper el corazón.. y tu lo sabes, no quiero hacerte daño... Perdoname por favor Genda-kun! - se abraza a el y comienza a llorar.

-Saku-chan... Y-yo...- Le dolia y era cierto, pero si Sakuma habia llamado la atención para la seleccion de Japón le alegraba mucho y si quedaba seleccionado, significaba que era fuerte y que solo bastaria mucho entrenamiento para alcanzarlo y poder estar a su nivel... -.. Sabes algo? Si quedas ten por seguro que te apoyaré desde Japón y donde sea. Estaremos lejos y reconosco que me dolerá mucho - Acaricia los cabellos de Sakuma-.. pero podrás llamarme cuando puedas y sería una forma de estar juntos. Me conformo solo con escuchar tu voz, Sakuma y lo sabes. Además... nuestro amor es permanente y aunque no estemos juntos durante años... Sabemos que nos tenemos en el corazón y que pensaremos cada día en ello. No lo crees? - Sakuma asiente- Oye... Cuando

será el partido?

- Mañana...

- Y tan tarde que me lo dijiste? en fin.. se que lo lograras...

- Como?

- Se que serás el mejor seleccionado de Japón!

-Koujirou-kun... Te amo...

-Yo tambien, Saku-chan... :D.- Le da un beso en los labios.- Debes descansar...

-Lo se.. Pero no me quiero alejar de ti...-**Se acomoda en el pecho de Genda**.-

Al cabo de un rato... Sakuma se queda dormido. La puesta de sol se veia hermosa desde el árbol donde estaban, ya iba a anochecer. Pero cada uno necesitaba del otro, por lo que ese momento se volvería eterno aunque los demás interrumpieran... Genda miró a Sakuma, parecía muy relajado. Después de todo no fue tan malo que Sakuma le hubiera confesado lo de la selección de Japón. Mientras tanto.. Solo pensaba en el presente. Poco a poco se fue relajando, hasta que, antes de quedarse dormido dijo con una dulce voz:

- Sweet Dreams, my querido Sakuma...

_** THE END :'D**_

_**

* * *

**_

Bueno... No fue tan terrible después de todo. Gracias por todo y gracias por seguir este Fic :'D

PD: Me cambié el nombre a Makoou-chan ok? Así que cualquier Review que reciban de Makoou-chan ya saben de quién es :D

_**Sayonara & Mata ne !**_

REVIEWS siii? :3


End file.
